


Can You Feel This?

by Padme4000



Series: Fictober 2018 [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fire, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padme4000/pseuds/Padme4000
Summary: Alistair asks the female Mage Warden what magic feels like and she shows him.





	Can You Feel This?

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober18 Prompt: Can you feel this?
> 
> Short One-Shot

Her eyes were alight with reds, oranges and yellows as a flame danced across her skin, from her hands and up her arms. The man opposite her watched with rapt attention, not wanting to miss anything. His eyes watched as she moved closer and closer to him, “Do you trust me?”

He nodded as he found himself not quite knowing what to say.

“Alistair, do you trust me?”

He blinked when she asked again, “Yes.” He finally managed to say, after realising she wasn’t going to continue without a verbal reply.

Nodding to herself she moved closer to him, and very gently lifted a hand towards his bare skin, the fire now dancing in the reflection of his eyes. He had asked would it hurt if she used her magic on him. Maker forbid he ever ask Wynne or Morrigan if magic was ever used in private moments. He can already hear the ridicule from Morrigan.

She had said she had only ever tried it on another mage, to which he got a tad jealous he did admit. Though he knew she had never been as intimate with anyone else as she had been with him.

His eyes widened with surprise as he began to feel heat on his bare arm, the hairs their standing up as goosebumps ran up and down his body. It felt pleasant. He had half expected his hairs to set alight and leave his arms bald.

“Can you feel this?”

Instead of answering the question he found himself saying, “Makers breath you’re beautiful.” Which caused not only her skin to flush as she blushed, but the flames to become even more red. Her fire was blushing! She herself also seemed to notice this as it caused her and the flames to become even more redder, if that was even possible.

A small smile danced across her lips as her hand finally made contact with his arm, and her flames began to dance across his body. Entwining them both in her magic, bringing a gasp to their lips. In the next moments he acted on instinct and his lips smashed against her own in a desperate kiss.

In her surprise the flames went out, yet the heat remained.


End file.
